


Told You So

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [3]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MacManus boys don't always agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> The 'third day of Christmas' for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), who apparently realizes I can never say no to these boys. :)

"Fucking told you so, didn't I?"

"Don't fucking start."

"Well?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, now there's a fucking mature response for you. Y'kiss your fucking mother with that mouth?"

"Don't you have something fucking better to do?"

"Nope."

"So you're gonna fucking sit there like a fucking vulture?"

"Yeah, because I wanna see what you fucking do... you really gonna fucking do _that_?"

"Shut up."

"I'm tellin' ya, that won't... Okay, okay, if you fucking insist."

"Fucking shut it. If you're gonna sit there, do it in fucking silence."

"You might... shutting up."

"Good. ... Fuck."

"Fucking _told_ you so, _didn't_ I?"


End file.
